Al fin
by Mantequilla Neko
Summary: Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo hicieron. Esa noche celebrando el final de una temporada de competencias, después de un par de copas o muchas, ambos rompieron el límite que había entre amigos. OtaYuri


**Hola!**

 **Este es un pequeño oneshot del que en unas cuantas horas no estaré orgullosa (/.\\) y es una adaptación de otro fic que escribí para otro fandom ñ.ñ**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

*Los personajes aquí mencionados e Yuri on ice no son de mi propiedad.

*Este fic es de contenido yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta hazte el favor de no leer y ahórrate tus comentarios.

*Contiene lemmon y no soy buena con esto.

* * *

 **Al fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día el rubio se levantó, miró hacia su derecha, resopló y se cubrió nuevamente hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. ¿Qué caso tenía levantarse? otra vez comenzaría la aburrida rutina, pero además tenia que lidiar con él mismo y sus cambios de humor, eso se debía gracias a su pareja; desde hace un par de meses, Otabek no le había tocado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera un pequeño beso, nada, solo apenas un pequeño roce en su cabeza en señal de despedida, de esos que se les daba a los niños y perros en señal de "buen chico", ¿qué era eso? Yurio no era un perro. Pero su orgullo era del tamaño de todos los dioses juntos, lo que significaba que nunca admitiría lo deseoso que estaba por que su amado lo tomara e le hiciera mil cosas.

— Hasta el viejo y el cerdo lo hace casi todos los días—dijo en un suspiro.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo hicieron. Esa noche celebrando el final de una temporada de competencias, después de un par de copas o muchas, ambos rompieron el límite que había entre amigos, se tomaron el uno al otro en una ardiente noche, donde sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno; los gemidos fue lo único que musicalizó la habitación; Yurio recordaba cómo los dedos del pelinegro se movían con maestría por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole erizar la piel y sacandole varios suspiros, jugando con todo su cuerpo se adentro en él de una manera sutil pero ruda, o eso fue lo que le pareció al de ojos verdes; la primera vez que su pene entro por la estrecha cavidad del rubio,o le hizo gemir cómo antes no lo había hecho, gritaba de una forma placentera y lleno de éxtasis le pedía más, a lo que Altin no se podía negar.

Recordar todo eso le hacia estremecer, pero lo que le hizo ir al baño fue recordar las demás veces en las que se sometió a tremendo placer, no fueron una, sino que más de veinte, eran pocas para los años que llevaban de amistad.

Al llegar al baño,se recargó en la puerta sintiendo el calor dominar su cuerpo, agradecía que el oji-negro estaba en la escuela y que él no tubo clases. Para tratar de calmarse abrió la regadera y con la agua fría trato de calmarse pero ya era imposible, su miembro estaba erigido, un problema mayor.

— Estúpido... Otabek... hasta... hasta ausente... me... me haces esto—sonrojado tuvo que proseguir a resolver su problema y calmar a su amiguito.

Así termino su día libre, intentando consolar a sus deseos, obviamente no le iba a decir nada a su novio, ¿por qué? él tenia la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque le llego una pregunta a su mente: ¿y si Otabek también estaba pasando por lo mismo?, pero si lo veía bien Otabek estaba preocupado por las practicas, si, estaba más preocupado por eso que por satisfacer a su novio. Movió rápidamente la cabeza apartando todas las ideas.

Pero hubo una que no se escapo de su mente: "hacer que Beka le hiciera el amor, sin que se de cuenta de lo que le pasaba", tal vez lo tentaría con alguna prenda, desatar su cabello o caminar casi desnudo por el apartamento; si, lo iba a intentar. Ese fue el final de otro día.

Para el siguiente día, un día caluroso, Yurio al llegar a casa y sabiendo que su novio estaría en el lugar decidió comenzar con su plan. Como de costumbre dejo su mochila en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— Hoy hace mucho calor—le dijo al de cabello corto, quien estaba sentado en el sillón individual escribiendo en su computadora.

— Si, es sofocante—le respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

El oji-verde hizo una pequeña mueca, se quito la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer y dejando suelto su cabello miró de reojo a su novio y entró al baño procurando dejar la puerta abierta, abrió la ducha y dejando caer agua sobre su largo y rubio cabello lo hecho para atrás, empapándose; cerró la llave del agua y salió del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros.

— Hoy podría bañarme todo el día—dijo el un suspiro el rubio.

— Si, yo también—le contesto Beka mirando su portátil.

El plan de ese día falló.

Para los siguientes días pasó algo similar, parecía que su novio perdía el interés por él. El cuarto día, un viernes por la noche hubo un avance, el pelinegro le dio un pequeño beso de buenas noches, si, era un avance poco significativo, pero algo era algo y viniendo de él, eso era mucho. Mas ese avance se fue a la basura el día siguiente; Yurio volvió a despertar solo, Altin tenia practica y viendo todo lo sucedido en la semana decidió dejar todo, ya no intentaría nada y volvería a tener esos días sin salir del baño.

Cabizbajo hizo su desayuno, unos panqueques, jugo de manzana y un poco de fruta picada, miró televisión, pero el calor que hacia ese día fue peor que en los pasados, el cansancio y la fatiga pudieron más, no tubo más que hace que encender el aire acondicionado y ir a recostarse a la cama, sin antes abrir la ventana de la habitación.

El calor le hizo entrar en un profundo sueño, un sueño bastante triste y duro. Soñaba que el de cabello corto le confesaba que ya no sentía nada por él y que todo este tiempo había jugado con él y que solo estaba con él por sus rasgos femeninos. Despertó exaltado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con los negros y profundos ojos de el oji-negro, que le veían fijamente, miró hacia los lados encontrándose acorralado contra la cama. Las grandes manos de Otabek sujetaban sus manos, mientras que sus piernas estaba atrapadas en medio de las rodillas del delantero.

— B-Beka... —sonrojado le miró tratando de zafarse, pero sus ojos tan penetrantes le hicieron paralizarse.

— Perdón por ignorarte todo este tiempo, pero la practica es la practica—le dijo suavemente acercándose a su rostro, apunto de unir sus labios con los de Yurio.

Al de pie clara se le erizo la piel.

— Apuesto que también te morías de ganas porque estuviera contigo.

— ¿Uhm? ¡Qué acaso no te diste cuenta! ¡toda la estúpida semana estuve tratando de seducirte y tú no te dignaste a hacer nada!—al diablo el orgullo, tenia que desahogarse.

Alti sonrió y de un momento a otro le beso como lo había hecho la primera vez que tuvieron sexo; un beso tan intenso que le hizo subir la temperatura de su cuerpo, logrando liberarse del agarre comenzó a acariciarle cambiando de posición y sentándose sobre las piernas del moreno, quitándole la playera volvió a besarle.

Ambos poco a poco se desprendieron de cada una de sus prendas, buscando decesperadamente los labios y el calor del otro. Consumiéndose en la pasión lograron llegar a lo demás, las manos de Otabek acariciaban la piel desnuda del oji-verde demostrando maestría y deseo, mientras que del rubio lograban sacar un sin fin de suspiros y jadeos, los cuales lograban excitar al oji-negro. Afuro no pudo más y humedeció el miembro de su novio, pasando su lengua por todo éste, sin dejar ningún espacio seco, pero no se quedo conforme con eso, introdujo el pene contrario en su boca haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de la boca del delantero, mientras más seguía el deseo seguía aumentando.

Habiéndose divertido el rubio, Beka invirtió los papeles y pasando su miembro por la entrada del muchacho, comenzó la música que tanto disfrutaba, la voz de Yurio llamándole y pidiéndole cada vez más.

La desesperación del menor le hizo repetir la acción varias veces, penetrandole y cambiando de posiciones unas cuantas veces. hasta el punto de sentarse en las piernas del mayor y moviendo las caderas se auto penetraba. El rubio jadeaba con desespero al sentir el miembro de su pareja moverse dentro de él, por eso arañaba la espalda del moreno, lo que causaba que las embestidas fueran cada vez más rudas aumentando así el éxtasis en ambos. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban llenos de sudor y marcas en ambos cuellos.

Exhaustos siguieron con el acto, ninguno se conformaba con lo que habían realizado, a pesar de venirse, siguieron, el cuerpo de Yurio estaba invadido por los traviesos dedos de Otabek, que se movían por sus glúteos aumentando el placentero dolor de aquella parte en el de pelo largo, él sin en cambio, no dejaba la espalda y el cuello de su amado. Las voces se consumían en las cuatro paredes de la habitación y parecían no pasar más de ellas.

— B-Beka...

Con la respiración entrecortada el gemido del oji-verde le dio pasó a la última embestida y en un grito de placer los dos terminaron con lo que tanto habían querido y deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y enlazando sus manos, cayeron agotados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y fin! ñ.ñ espero que les haya gustado... Por lo que leyeron, no soy muy buena con el lemmon, pero~ hice el intento y cuenta mucho ñ.ñ**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Bye :3**


End file.
